


The Lady of the Castle

by AuroraPotter



Category: Elder Scrolls V: Skyrim
Genre: Biting, Castle Volkihar, Cuddling, Cunnilingus, Dawnguard, Dawnguard DLC, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Kissing, Light Dom/sub, Neck Kissing, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rough Sex, Smut, Vaginal Sex, Vampires
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-04
Updated: 2019-09-04
Packaged: 2020-10-10 02:54:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,702
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20520773
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AuroraPotter/pseuds/AuroraPotter
Summary: Aurelle can’t sleep. Castle Volkihar isn’t as comfortable as one might think, even for a vampire. As she tries to relieve her boredom with the endless books in the study, she spots the sweet bosmer snoozing behind a bookshelf. And then they bone, I don’t know what else I’m supposed to write. Anyway, have fun masturbating to this.





	The Lady of the Castle

**Author's Note:**

> There’s barely any fanfics about Ronthil. Seriously, he’s so cute; why does nobody ever write about this little cutie pie?  
Anyway, I wrote this because I’m a horndog and Ronthil needs more attention. There’s probably grammar mistakes, but who cares, honestly.

“Ugh” groaned Aurelle, tossing herself out of bed. Once again she found herself unable to sleep in the Volkihar Lord’s bedchambers.  _Her_ bedchambers, precisely. Her ridiculous needs forcing her awake once again. What did a Dunmer have to do get some  _action_? Her own fingers could only do so much. She decided to wrap a robe around herself and take a nighttime stroll. Hopefully, her wanton needs would die down eventually. 

She walked through the halls of the castle,leading herself to the library.  _Maybe there’s a copy of The Lusty Argonian Maid_, she thought to herself, quietly searching through the bookshelves atop the balcony. It was only as she began to walk down the steps when she noticed a mound behind one of the bookshelves. Bewildered, she leaned in more closely and saw that it was Ronthil.

___________________________________

“Ronthil?” A soft voice spoke behind him.

“Why are you sleeping on the floor?” It was Aurelle, Lady of the clan, leaning over and eyeing him with worry. Ronthil jumped immediately up, spluttering apologies. “Please excuse me, my Lady, I didn’t realize you’d be here. I-I’ll try to find a different spot to slee-“

“I didnt ask you to leave, I asked you why you’re sleeping here.” she retorted, eyes still on him in worry.

“Oh, Please forgive me, my Lady.” He stammered, ears now the same shade of rouge as his cheeks. “This is where I’ve always slept.”

“But, why?” Her dark hair grazed the floor as she tilted her head, peering at him. 

“I’m not permitted to sleep in the coffins with the rest of the clan. I don’t mind though!” He added quickly “I only wish to be useful.”

“Ronthil,” she sighed, her brows furrowed as she got up and held her hand out to him, “come with me”. 

He slowly took the hand reaching out and she led him out of the study and down the halls.  It felt strange, holding her hand. On one end he wanted to pull away, fearing this was some cruel trick devised by the rest of the clan. On the other end though, her hand was mesmerizingly soft, as if a newborn fawn were leading him.

It took him a few moments to realize he was in her bedchambers. He had only been in the room once before, having accidentally come across it while Harkon was still the Lord of the castle.  Soul gems sat atop the shelves alongside flowers and other alchemical plants.  A large bed sat atop the platform, plush cushions placed neatly across it.  It looked more like the bedchambers of a gentle healer rather than the chambers of a fearsome vampire lord. 

He quickly came back down to Nirn when he noticed she was removing her robes to reveal a silk nightdress. She beamed at him. Before he could get a full glimpse of her bodice, she jumped into bed, opened up a part in the covers and curled her finger, beckoning him to lay beside her. 

“Sleep here tonight,” she chimed.  “The floor is no place for anyone to sleep, especially a lamb like you.” 

He looked at her, bewilderment in his eyes. “Sleep, here?” His fingers tangled together, “But, my Lady, it would be disrespectful to lay in your bed and-” 

“And who exactly has told you that?” She inquired, the curves of her smile fixing slightly as she crossed her arms.

“Well, no one, My Lady, but-“

“Then, how is it disrespectful?”  Her voice was sweet, but it alone could make him tremble and tremble, he did. 

“Well, you’re the Lady of the castle,” he gulped, then continued, “I am surely beneath you, an-and it would be of the highest disrespect, your Grace.” 

Her smile darkened for a moment.  “Do you wish it to be disrespectful, my Ronthil?” 

“No my Lady! I would never dare wish such things!” 

“For some reason,” She smirked, slowly moving her gaze down to his trousers,  “I don’t think I quite believe you.” 

He had known he was hard, but he had hoped it wasn’t noticeable in the candlelight. 

“As I said before,  _sleep here tonight_, ” her grin reappearing. “If you do not wish to lay with me though, I can simply find another place for myself to sleep. You deserve a bed, not a stone floor behind a bookshelf.” He blushed at this and hesitantly climbed into bed next to her. “M-my Lady,” he stammered, “If there’s anything I can do to repay you, pl-please, I only wish to be of use.”

“You are _utterly_ adorable.” she cooed, leaning into him and resting a slender hand on his thigh.

He could feel the warmth of her breath, her long lashes tickling his face, see each individual freckle on her ashen colored cheeks. Her honey scented hair enthralling him as their bodies grew ever closer towards one another.  The moment their lips touched, he sighed. He seemed to melt into her.  Her arms wrapped around his neck as she deepened the kiss.  She stopped for a minute to remove his armor. “Why,” she said, lifting the leather cuirass off of him, “do you wear all this armor to bed?” 

“Just in case I need protection, my Lady.”

“Dear me, Ronthil,” she chortled. Her wind chime laughter was exquisite, her smile infectious. “Do you expect to be attacked in the library?” 

“Well, I was certainly ambushed,” he mused, a sheepish grin falling onto his face. 

The red roses in her eyes gleamed at him for a second before her arms lifted and the night dress was completely off.  The way the candlelight danced across her body made his member ache with need. She was a gift _surely_ from the Gods, for no fairer lady had he ever seen before. Her breasts were full and her thighs suple. It was like gazing upon Dibella herself. 

She caught his gaze and shot him a devilish grin, slowly pulling his trousers down to reveal a hard cock, which sprang the second it was freed from its enclosure. It was of medium size, but surprisingly thicker than expected. She hummed her approval, her cheeks flushing.  Ronthil tensed as she leaned down and kissed the tip. He moaned in surprise; his eyes crossing slightly as her her plump lips left gentle kisses, her tongue slowly twirling across the head before taking him into her mouth. He instinctively tangled a shaking hand in her hair as she bobbed her head up and down, sucking his cock.

“Oh Gods, My Lady,” he gasped as a “_pop!” _was heard and she was eye level with him once again.  He kissed her before she had any chance to lean in, his body desperate for hers.  “_Do you want me? _ ” She whispered as she nipped his ear, her voice sultry and immodest. 

“Yes. Divines, my Lady, _please_,” he breathed, kissing her gently.

He laid her delicate body her across the bed, still kissing her softly. He trailed kisses on her neck, slowly traveling further down. She gasped when his lips enclosed around a dark nipple, his hand gently groping her other breast as she squirmed beneath him.  He continued down, kissing her stomach, leaving love bites and bruises with each nip of his lips and teeth.  He positioned himself between her legs, hoisting her knees over his shoulders,biting her inner thighs as he drew closer to her aching sex. She closed her crimson eyes and let out a shudder as he slowly began to lick her folds. 

Gods, she tasted better than honey. He tried to savor her essence with each lap of his tongue, moaning softly every time her sex quivered as he kissed her throbbing clit.  He wanted to please her, to show her exactly how grateful and honored he was to be doing this. He lapped and sucked hungrily at her folds, her yelps of pleasure egging him on beyond reasonable doubt. 

“You taste so sweet, my Lady” he moaned into her, his tongue darting quickly to catch her nectar as it trickled out, determined to not waste this feast spread out before him on the sheets.  He looked into her face as he slid his tongue into her, wriggling it to fully taste every part of her walls. Her pleas for more drove him mad.

“Please, I need to feel you” she whimpered, sweating and wanton.

Ronthil pulled himself away from her folds with great effort and moved on top of her to crash his lips upon hers again.  He placed himself at her entrance, her hot juices lubricating his cock as he massaged it up and down her slit, determined to tease her. 

“Oh Gods, Ronthil” she choked as he slipped inside her with ease.

He quivered at the sensation and closed his eyes. Dibella have mercy, she felt  simply divine wrapped around him. For a moment they stilled, taking in the feel of one another. Their tongues entwined as he effortlessly started to slip in and out of her soaking cunt.  The scandalous sounds coming from her chambers was surely loud enough to raise interest among the clan, but she could deal with that headache a different day. Right now all she cared about was the handsome Bosmer sucking her neck and slapping into her with ferocious precision, which she never knew he possessed. 

He groaned as her walls squeezed his cock, his thrusts growing faster and deeper with each moan of his name that escaped her lips. He nearly lost it when she clawed his back, his thrusts becoming erratic. He quickly slipped in and out, pounding until the wet, slapping sounds were as loud as her screams. “Please Ronthil,” she whined, “come with me”

“My Lady!” He yelled, crying blissfully into the crook of her neck as he spilled himself into her. Her body twitched as she too came undone, leaving kisses and licks across his face. They melted into each other, sweating and tired.

“Please,” she cooed, snuggling herself into him, “call me Aurelle”. 

The next day was filled with mutters and stares from the other members of the court. “How  _scandalous_” a woman hissed in Vingalmo’s ear, as Ronthil and Lady Aurelle walked out of her bedchambers, arm in arm together. 


End file.
